Second Generation Summer Collection: Natalie
by mixed-up-directioner
Summary: Sour Dyl-Pickes! After her grandmother, Merri Lee Marvil invites Natalie and her cousins to spend the summer at her lavish Beverly Hills Mansion Natalie discovers the truth behind her grandmother and mother, Dylan's past relationship. Suddenly her family had never seemed blurrier and she demands answers. (sorry I suck at summaries XD)


**Hello fellow munchkins this is the second book in the Summer Collection for my Second Generation Series (it is recommended that you read those before proceeding). Hope you enjoy this installment or whatever it's called :) x **

**BTW lets play a game it's called "Review for Review" :)**

_The Harrington Home_

_Saturday, July 21_

_11:01am_

Natalie Harrington took one last look in the mirror as she finished putting on her suntan lotion and makeup. The weather report was calling for rain later but as of now there was no sign of any rain on the parade Natalie was planning.

For the past couple of weeks Natalie, her mom, and Natalie's younger brother, Nick had been going to the _Clear Rivers Beach Club_ in Mamaroneck. It wasn't Natalie's ideal summer vacation which she would much rather be spending in lavish and fun rather than utter boring and lameness.

After all what LBR spends summer vacation with her mom and obnoxious little brother? If only her friends were around. But no they all seemed to have _something_ going on. They were IPads while she was the old IPod nano lagging behind.

_Ring! Ring!_ The rippling sound of the telephone was enough to nearly startle to living daylight out of Natalie and snap her out of her thoughts.

"Natalie! Nick! Could one of you two puh lease get the phone?" Natalie's mother Dylan called from downstairs.

Natalie could only shrug as she went back to admiring her reflection. She hated mirrors. They always distorted her figure. One day she felt as though she looked AHmazing and the next she felt she was looking like the twin sister of Daffy Duck.

She turned sideways and pursed her lips. Could she ever be good enough? Every morning she went out and put on a brave face; acted like she was the most confident person ever but on the inside she was drowning.

"MOOOOOOM! It's grandma!" Nick's voice echoed around the walls of the nearly empty silent house.

Natalie could practically see her mother's eyes bug out of her head. She knew that there were days where the two of them were like Nicki Minaj and Mariah Carey and the next they were getting on like Chip and Dale.

This was one thing she never could figure out. Her grandma didn't seem all that bad, sure she wasn't the ideal gushing- over-her-grandchildren grandma but who was? That was just the cliché imagination of it right?

But what bugged Natalie most were the moments where Merri Lee would criticize Dylan in Natalie's upbringing saying things such as "she was too nice on her" or "she's not a proper lady."

Proper lady her ass. What was the point of life if you had to be so tame all the time? That was what Miley Cyrus had taught her.

Ultimately she decided that hearing the squabble of her mom and her grandmother's future conversation was too much to miss so she threw her hair up into a high ponytail and tip-toed towards the stairwell railing. A place where she frequently perched to hear conversations she wasn't supposed to hear.

"Hello mother," Dylan's voice was patronizing as it had the slightest ring of defense while being masked with the pleasant sound one might associate a grown woman talking to her oldish mother.

Natalie rolled her eyes as she knew that the tone in her mother's voice was not going to last for five minutes the minimum. She began counting seconds in her head until the lashing out began.

"What are you doing Nit?" Nick asked as he flicked his sister's head and muttering "gingerbread" under his breath.

"Could you not?" Natalie snapped turning around to punch her brother's shoulder.

"I will not, I cannot, I should not, I have not, I…"

"What you will be doing is having that pea brain of yours thrown from this bannister that I can assure you," Natalie purred devilishly.

"And then the monsters under my bed will seek revenge," Nick said flatly.

"Scratch that I probably won't have to drop you on your head because you already were," Natalie snickered.

Nick grimaced at his sister but nonetheless walked away and Natalie turned back to her eavesdropping.

"OK mom but you have to remember that I have two children? Don't you agree that Nick will feel left out if his sister is going to your house and not him?"

At the moment Natalie mentally cursed herself for not picking up the cordless phone when she had the chance that way she would've been able to hear her grandmother's response. It might've been a crude thought but she sort of liked the drama.

Her ears strained to hear her mother's comeback as Dylan often did that following the mention of one of her children's names just in case they _were_ eavesdropping. She pulled out her phone to text Christina. Her alpha always knew what to do.

**Natalie: **sup bitch! I'm swimming in jello rn

**Christina**: hello Natalie its Claire unfortunately I've had to take Christina's phone away until further notice. I will tell her you reached out to her though :)

Wonderful. Just wonderful. Through her anger and annoyance she couldn't help but find the humor in it all. It seemed as though Christina was always in some sort of hot water with Claire funny because Claire didn't really strike Natalie as the strict type of mom.

She thought about texting Kat, Tori and Ellie but each had their own reasons. Kat was in Puerto Rico but probably would answer though somehow would find a way to change the subject entirely. Tori was in Disney World and Aunt Kristen always made Tori shut off her phone during family time and Ellie was in England so the phone bill would be super high.

_Clack_ Natalie could hear Dylan hanging up the phone and her mother's irked sigh. She heard the crumpling of papers and the clacking of Dylan's flip flops shuffling across the kitchen floor.

If there was ever a time for Natalie to cruise down and eat whatever she wanted without her mom getting on her case this was the time. Usually when Dylan was annoyed she ate and didn't seem to notice anything else around her.

Why. Was. Food. So. Good. If there was such a thing as a food addiction Natalie was almost positive she could qualify for a diagnosis. Despite being conscious of her weight and worrying about what she put in her mouth she was always drawn in by the sight of a cheesy pizza slice or a chocolaty cake.

She felt a wet sticky substance through her hair constantly putting more and more pressure on her head as time went on. As she whirled around Natalie could see Nick squeezing the mint blue toothpaste from the tube right onto her head.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Natalie shouted.

Nick shrugged nonchalantly, "I was just giving your brain a cleansing."

"YOU LITTLE FREAKING MANNEQUIN!" Natalie hurled the first insult at her little brother she could think of although come to think of it "mannequin" didn't qualify as one.

"Ha you wish!" Nick snorted.

"The only person wishing to see you as a mannequin would be me for the freak convention now GET YOUR SORRY ASS AWAY FROM MY PERIMETER!" Natalie shouted.

"WELL," Nick said attempting to flash a version of the "gangster sign" at his sister who scoffed at her brother's feeble attempt to try and be "cool" or whatever he thought it was.

Natalie jumped up quickly from her perch on the stairs and darted towards the bathroom, locking the door before Nick could even try to follow her in to torment her even more.

She surveyed the damage inflicted upon her fiery red hair which had been cooled down by a spray of cool mint toothpaste. It somewhat reminded her of the story her Aunt Kristen had told her of when she had to get a super short haircut because of a hair malfunction.

The last thing Natalie would do was chop off her luscious locks which had taken o so long to grow out. She had already had to deal with having short hair and that was one of the most traumatic things ever (other than that time she got lost at the mall when she was 3 and a half).

"NATALIE! NICK! ARE YOU GUYS READY?" Natalie recognized the tone in her mother's voice and it was certainly one not to be played around with.

"Uh I'll be out in a minute!" Natalie shouted back well knowing that she was probably going to be out in an hour at the least.

"Maybe we should just leave without her!" Nick stated the smugness in his voice apparent.

"What more could you possibly have to do?" Dylan asked though from the tone in her voice mixed in with yelling from downstairs it sounded more impatient than she had intended.

"I DON'T KNOW MOTHER WHY DON'T YOU ASK YOUR SON!" Natalie screeched.

"Don't look at me I was just sitting here chillaxin and she…"

"Oh puh lease save it because you're the farthest thing from a pretty little liar!" Natalie spat. Seriously could her parents consider placing him up for adoption?

Dylan took a deep breath, she had grown accustomed to the constant bickering of her children who at times seemed more likely to rip out each other's throats than Cady and Regina she felt partly at fault because they _had_ seen the majority of the interactions between herself and their biological and non-biological aunts.

"Oh _and_ I heard you talking about me on the phone before!" The word vomit came up before she could stop it.

Her mother's eyes narrowed, "oh that? It was just your grandmother asking about how you guys were doing."

Natalie roller her eyes, "sure" raising her eyebrows and dragging out the "r" unnecessarily long.

"Na-a-at," Dylan sing-songed and stared at her daughter who reminded her so much of the woman she once was.

"I heard you saying something about me going to grandma's house and I want to go," Natalie said. Anything to get away from the little monster.

"What about me?" Nick asked.

Dylan shuffled uneasily, "we'll discuss this later," she said abruptly and did a double take. "Is that _toothpaste_ in your hair?"

"Yes mother," Natalie snapped impatiently.

The older redhead turned to her youngest child, "Nick is there something you want to say for yourself?"

Nick shrugged and pointed to his sister, "she's a crazy beast."

**Sorry for sucky first chapter it'll get better I promise! If you want me to update Please Review (in order to update I'd appreciate some) XD!**


End file.
